<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Kiss by Forbidden_Lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959683">Last Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Lover/pseuds/Forbidden_Lover'>Forbidden_Lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Destiel Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Car Accident, Character Death, M/M, descriptions of injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Lover/pseuds/Forbidden_Lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has planned the perfect evening to propose to his boyfriend but somethings are just not meant to be.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Destiel Playlist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on Pearl Jam's version of <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4447lT5GQOk">Last Kiss</a> This fic is added to the Destiel playlist, even if it broke my heart to do it. I heard the song on the radio on my way home from work, and by the time I was home 40 mins later this fic was basically written in my head.<br/>I am terribly sorry...it hurt to write, but it wasn't going to leave me until I did. Hopefully the next part of this series will be happier.<br/>Thank you to my beta as always AdoptDontShopPets. She is so much more than just my beta, but also my sounding board for fics (and life at times) and friend and I can't thank her enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was so excited!</p><p>Tonight was the night. </p><p>He was finally going to propose to his boyfriend, Castiel.</p><p>He sat in his beloved Impala and patted his chest, feeling the ring box hidden in the pocket of his leather jacket over his heart, and grinned to himself. It had taken him weeks of dragging Sam and Charlie to different jewelry stores, looking at what felt like hundreds of different rings. But none of them had been quite right.</p><p>He had finally found it in a small boutique nestled between a bank and a drug store. He had never noticed the store before, and he had basically given up hope of finding the perfect ring when he noticed a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. </p><p>Following the light led him to a store that had a huge range of rings, considering the size of the store. A bell tinkled overhead as he walked in and as he approached the register to talk to the assistant, there it was. </p><p>Cas’ ring. </p><p>Plain silver with a dark blue line though the centre. </p><p>“I’ll take it.” was out of his mouth before the assistant could even offer help.</p><p>He was now just praying it would fit.</p><p>Grabbing the bunch of sunflowers on the seat next to him, he climbed out of the Impala and knocked on the front door of their house. While he could let himself in, they had decided years ago that whenever possible Friday nights would be “date night” alternating between the two of who would be in charge of the organising. It was Dean’s turn tonight, and he had told Cas that morning that they would be going out and to be ready at eight that evening.</p><p>The door swung open and revealed a smiling Cas. Even after ten whole years together, the man before him still took Dean’s breath away. He was dressed simply in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbows and faded blue jeans. His dark hair was still messy, even though it looked like Cas had attempted to tame it into submission.</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Hey, Cas.” He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips while handing the flowers to him, “These are for you.”</p><p>Castiel’s deep blue eyes shone with happiness. Sunflowers were his favorite. “Thank you.” He curls his hand with Dean’s, “They are beautiful. I’ll put them in some water before we go.”</p><p>Dean follows him through their house, looking around their tiny home. It’s full of random bits of furniture that they have acquired over the years, which really shouldn’t work together, but somehow do. </p><p>Families and friends, and big moments in their lives fill the spaces on the wall, preserved in photos. The screenprint of a hummingbird, that Dean saw and knew Castiel would love, hangs above their couch.  Records, CD’s and DVD’s are all organised on shelves near the T.V.  </p><p>Castiel’s bookcase is overflowing, but he still buys more books instead of using the kindle Dean bought him at Christmas. And if there was any spare surface anywhere, Castiel has filled it with indoor plants or candles.</p><p>It might be a small house, but they have loved and grown in it over the years, so much so they are almost spilling out of it. And while it may have been small it had been home for the last eight years. Dean has been saving hard and maybe if they decide to have a small wedding, not only will he be able to marry the man he loves, but he will finally be able to put a deposit down on a house of their own. </p><p>He cannot wait to spend the rest of his life with the man in front of him who is now fussing over the bouquet of flowers, adjusting them so they are just right in the vase.</p><p>He goes over and wraps his arms around Cas’ waist, hooking his chin over his shoulder, breathing in the scent of his cologne before kissing his neck.</p><p>“Come on, they are fine. Let’s go.”</p><p>Castiel turns in his embrace and slings his arms around Dean’s neck. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“It’s a surprise.”</p><p>He narrows his eyes at Dean, who can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s expression. </p><p>“You’re going to love it I promise.” Dean tells him excitedly, and kisses him on the tip of his nose before leading him out of the house and into the Impala.</p><p>Rock music quietly fills the car as they drive off into the evening. Cas’ hand finds Dean’s over the bench seat and he smiles softly. Dean grins back and continues to sing along to the radio, running his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.</p><p>Cas’ face lights up when Dean makes a right hand turn and the Impala’s headlights shine on a sign to the local lookout.</p><p>“I know where we are going now!” he exclaims, squeezing Dean’s hand. “Dean...thank you.”</p><p>The lookout was the highest point of the township and at night you could see the town sparkle with light. It was where they had their first date all those years ago, and their first shy nervous kiss in the front seat, cuddled under a red check blanket. They were eighteen, and they had finally graduated from high school. On a high, Dean finally found the courage to ask his best friend out and Castiel had agreed. </p><p>Dean, desperate to impress Castiel who he had known since he was four years old, had packed a picnic dinner and drove them out to the lookout. 
</p><p>That first date was what Dean was trying to recreate tonight. In the trunk was the same red blanket, the same picnic basket with the same food things they shared the first time. The slight difference was a bottle of champagne, instead of cheap beer.</p><p>“Anything for you.” he tells Cas lifting his hand and kissing his knuckles.</p><p>He always had trouble keeping his eyes on the road when Cas was in the car with him. He would get lost in the deep blue of his eyes and how Cas always seemed to see him right down to his very soul. It was one of the reasons he fell in love with him. Because he always felt so <em>seen </em>by Castiel.</p><p>This staring led him to not see the broken down car on the side of the road until the last second. </p><p>There was no way he could pull the car up in time, so he jerked the wheel sharply to swerve, over correcting. But the car was too heavy and going too fast. Dean hit the breaks but things didn't slow down. The trees by the side of the road we're still coming closer.</p><p>People always say that moments like these happen in slow motion. </p><p>But they don’t. </p><p>Everything happens exactly at the speed they are going. It is the details that become incredibly clear. </p><p>He glances at Cas, whose eyes are wide and terrified, his hands curled around the seat, his lips parted in horror. He can see the dimple in his ear, where they tried to pierce it with a needle and some ice one summer. Dean can see the scar on Cas’ cheek bone when he ran into a glass sliding door and knocked himself out, all because he had been so excited about being accepted into his chosen college. He can see how Cas’ hair curls at the back of his neck because he needs a haircut, but Dean loves it when it gets longer because he can run his fingers through it when they make love, and he wonders if he will ever get to run his fingers through it like that again.</p><p>“Dean!” Castiel yells in pure terror. </p><p>There is the crunching of metal and shattering of glass, then, nothing.</p><p>When Dean regains consciousness, his face is pressed into the wheel, and the world is blurry but starts to clear, and he can see the windscreen is cracked into a million pieces and broken away in places. </p><p>He can hear the ticking and hissing of the engine as it cools and the smell of leaking fuel. And he is cold. Cold because he is wet. Wet from the rain that is drizzling in through the broken windshield. Which is a strange contrast to the warmth that is running into his eyes. </p><p>He tries to take stock of his injuries, definitely a head injury. It hurts to breathe, so some broken ribs maybe and his wrist hurts but he can move his fingers, so that’s a bonus.</p><p>“Cas?” he groans.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“CAS!” he yells. Turning his head, he can see his boyfriend sprawled across the seat. His head dropped forward, blood steadily dripping from his mouth onto his white shirt, spreading like ink in water.</p><p>Dean reaches out for him, gripping his hand. “Cas? Come on baby, wake up.”</p><p>Cas lets out a weak moan and his fingertips barely flutter against Dean’s.</p><p>“Hey, there you are. Come on, we have to get out of here.” </p><p>He can see how the door on Cas’ side is dented in where it rests against the tree trunk. He tries his own door and it opens easily. He scoots over and puts his arms around Cas’ waist pulling him across the seat. The pain in his ribs takes his breath away, but he grits his teeth. </p><p>“Come on, Cas! Wake up and help me!”</p><p>He wishes he never thought that, because Cas suddenly wakes up and starts screaming. </p><p>It rips through Dean worse than any injury. The scream is one of complete, blinding agony. He never wanted to hear that sound come from Cas, but he keeps pulling until they are both outside the car and he has Cas’ head in his lap and Cas finally stops screaming and is whimpering quietly instead, tears running from the corner of his eyes into his hairline.</p><p>Dean sweeps a hand through Cas’ hair, but it comes back sticky with blood. But he keeps doing it because it seems to keep Cas calm.</p><p>They stay there, Dean looking down at Cas, as he takes sharp shallow breaths, studying his face, trying to memorise all the tiny details he has taken for granted over the years. And Cas looking up to the dark sky, eyes glassy and almost unseeing. </p><p>Their phones are useless. Either crushed in the accident or out of range. </p><p>All they can do is wait.</p><p>“I -” </p><p>Breath, </p><p>“can-” </p><p>Breath,</p><p> “see-” </p><p>Breath,</p><p> “the stars.” Cas whispers to Dean.</p><p>It’s stopped raining, so there could be stars, but Dean can’t drag his eyes away from Cas’ face to check. “Yeah, me too,” he tells him.</p><p>“Dean?” his eyes flicker to Dean’s face.  “I-” he swallows. “I love you.”</p><p>“No...don’t. Don’t say that, like it’s good-bye.” Dean croaks out, as tears cloud his vision. Cas’ hand comes up and caresses his cheek.</p><p>“You are the only one I’ve ever loved.” Cas tells him, “You’re the love of my life Dean.” His eyes never leave Dean’s, waiting.</p><p>A sob chokes Dean and tears start to trail down his face. It nearly kills him to lean forward with his wrecked ribs, but he does, and kisses Cas’ forehead. </p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>Cas lets out a sigh, and his eyes start to drift shut.</p><p>“No! Hey Cas, hey keep looking at me.” </p><p>Cas’ eyes flutter open again and he whimpers. </p><p>“Shhh, look, look. I was going to give this to you tonight.” </p><p>Dean struggles to get into his jacket with Cas’ head in his lap, but he finally manages to pull out the little black box and pop the lid showing Cas the ring.</p><p>“See, you gotta stay with me so, so you can tell me your answer.”</p><p>Cas’ eyes drift to the ring and back to Dean’s face. He lifts his hand again to Dean’s face, pulling him down for a kiss. </p><p>His lips tremble as they brush Dean’s. The kiss tastes like blood and his lips are so cold against Dean, nothing like the thousands of previous kisses they've shared over the years. </p><p>His hand drops from Dean’s face.</p><p>“Yes.” he breaths against Dean’s lips and then he is still.</p><p>“Cas?” Dean pulls back. “Cas?!”</p><p>Cas’ beautiful bright eyes are blank and his mouth slack. </p><p>A sob fills Dean’s chest with so much pain, his chest feels like it's splitting open. He isn’t going to die from any of his injuries, but he feels like he is going to die from his breaking heart. He shuffles around until he is laying next to Cas, his head on Cas’ now quiet chest. </p><p>No breath, no heartbeat. </p><p>He balances the ring box on the centre of Cas’ chest. </p><p>No, he won’t die from his injuries, but as he lays there, on the wet muddy ground waiting for rescue, he wishes he could. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry. I'm so sorry :(</p><p>Click here to listen to the song to torture yourself some more.</p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4447lT5GQOk">Last Kiss</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>